Cloudcracker challenge
by tails267
Summary: A series of oneshots involving the weird and wonderful crack pairings of the Skylanders universe.


**I love those memes where you give some characters a number and a situation is generated as they give such funny and random results. And since I'm unable to do digital art at the moment (PhotoShop expired) I decided to write a series of oneshots instead.**

**These situations have been taken from many crack memes found on Deviantart and will contain many weird and wonderful pairings. Some will be cute, some will be odd and some will be all out random. Please note that I have no control over what pairings will come up as it is all generated by the meme, but that's the fun part! I may not agree with them all but I'm going to give it a go. Here are the characters I've chosen:**

**1. Trigger Happy **

**2. Freeze Blade **

**3. Pop Fizz **

**4. Night Shift **

**5. Tuff Luck **

**6. Rattle Shake **

**7. Dr Krankcase **

**8. Flynn**

**9. Snap Shot**

**10. Wolfgang**

**11. Whirlwind**

**12. Cali**

**13. Golden Queen**

**14. Flameslinger**

**15. Tessa**

**16. Scratch **

**17. Stink Bomb**

**18. Roller Brawl**

**19. Sunburn**

**20. Fryno**

**To keep things interesting I've used a combination of villains, Skylanders and supporting characters.**

**Well, on with the first situation!**

**1. Number 10 is daydreaming about 16 again.**

Dreamcatcher floated idly down the corridors of the Doom Raider's hideout, searching for something to do. Ever since the Golden Queen had given the little runt of a portal master Kaos the boot things had been tediously boring around the base. For this reason the normally perky floating head had been forced to find other means of fun.

But what was there to do? She was forbidden to leave without her leader's consent and whenever attempting to ask the other members of the criminal gang she always go the same excuse. Busy, busy, busy.

The Gulper was intent on breaking another gluttony world record, Chompy Mage was tending to his chompy garden, the Golden Queen was polishing her jewel collection and Dr Krankcase was in his lab creating Eon knows what.

That left Dreamcatcher alone and bored, two things she _hated_ being.

After forty minutes of constant searching her path had led to the meeting room, a place where the Golden queen told of most of her riveting plans that promised of gold and riches but normally ended in tears and bruises. She didn't know what it was but Dreamcatcher felt compelled to take a look and was surprised at what, or more accurately, _who _she found.

Wolfgang was alone at the table, head resting in his hands, eyes drifting dreamily to the sky. He was sighing and murmuring in a pleasurable tone things Dreamcatcher couldn't make out. He curiosity piped, the spirit approached the day-dreaming wolf and floated by his shoulder, observing his odd actions. He was smiling a sweet toothy smile, something she would of found disturbing if the circumstances weren't so strange.

A sly smirk stretched across her face. _Maybe just one peek._

Without any second thoughts the spirit focused herself on Wolfgang's absent mind and was plunged into his deepest fantasy.

_Well this is lame._

Was her first impression, appearing to find nothing but a calm darkness within the werewolf's skull.

Then she spotted it.

Bright pink feathers fluttered in the breeze, crystal-like claws flashed and two startling cats eyes stared out from behind a mask of gold.

_W-what...it can be...a...Skylander?_

So shocked by her visions Dreamcatcher was shaken from the daydream and made a noise of surprise. The sound disturbed Wolfgang, who blinked twice drowsily and turned to see Dreamcatcher gaping at him like a fish.

At once his expression turned from one of relaxation to hostile defense and he growled indignantly.

"What are you doing you nosy cuss?! Can't a guy get any-!"

"OMG Wolfgang has a secret crush!" Dreamcatcher squealed, ignoring his scolding stare. She buzzed about madly, screaming her new discovery to the world. Wolfgang's ears flattened back, a vicious snarl emerging from his throat.

"I swear if you mention this to anyone!"

"Heck yeah I'm going to mention this to everyone! Wolf boy's got a little crush on a Skylady!"

Her excitement toned down slightly, _very _slightly, and she hovered just in front of his muzzle.

"Oh you've got to tell me everything. How long have you known her? Have you met her? Talked? Kissed? What do you like about her? Her eyes? Her mask? Her butt?"

"None of your business!" Wolfgang flashed back, flushing furiously under his fur. He made a lunge for the mischievous floating head but she pulled just out of reach of his bared claws, smirking smugly. She spoke in a haughty tone, as if the situation amused her to no end.

"Aww, there's no reason to be shy, it's okay to take a secret liking to someone." Black tipped claws slashed inches away from her cheek. "I actually think it's kinda cute, you know, in a creepy stalkish kind of way." She swung to avoid a swinging fist.

"But you're gonna need a bit of help buddy. That's why I'm going to give you a little love advice." She smiled furtively; Wolfgang froze, fist drawn back to deliver another knock-out attempt.

"Love advice? From you? HA!" He spat violently. "Since when have you known anything about that?"

"Right back at ya." Dreamcatcher lowered herself so she was hovering above one of the meeting room chairs, prompting Wolfgang to sit back in his. The werewolf grudgingly obliged, muttering about 'nosy spirits who can't keep their infernal powers to themselves'.

"Now, have we calmed down after that little outburst?" She received a muffled growl in reply, Wolfgang's arms clamped tightly across his chest and his eyes cast down. Dreamcatcher felt encouraged by his reluctance.

"Let's start at the beginning, when did you first feel these feelings start to develop?"

He was still hesitant to answer, stock still with nose pointed to the table top. Dreamcatcher sighed, she knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Okay then, when did you first spot her and what made her stand out from the rest?"

He mumbled something inaudible.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you." she said in a sing-song voice. "Could you repeat that?"

"On...on a raid...at that little sheep farm near the forest. She was on patrol with some of those other Skylosers and...I saw her from my cover place in a tree."

Dreamcatcher raised a quizzical eyebrow. "You were in a tree?"

"These raids require some serious stealth, something a big guy like me can't always achieve easily."

She nodded in understanding. "Okay, you were in the tree, what happened next?"

There was a lengthy pause.

"I fell out the tree."

"ppfttt hahahaha!" She broke into a giggling fit despite the heated glare from Wolfgang's direction. He huffed irritably.

"If you're _quite _done."

"Sorry tough guy, but the thought amuses me. You, the big bad criminal acting all steal ninja-like then getting an eyeful of some pretty tail and tumbling in a love stuck heap from the tree. Just imagine the scene!"

"She did have a nice tail," Wolfgang admitted, only to shoot back "Not that I was looking at her tail!"

Dreamcatcher sniggered, enjoying herself greatly. "Of course not, I would never suspect such a thing."

Wolfgang settled himself again with a few irate grunts while Dreamcatcher continued. "So what now? You've got this crush, what's to become of it?"

"Whoa, who's Wolfgang got a crush on?"

Dr Krankcase and the Chompy Mage entered the room, both looking interested in the conversation. Wolfgang facepalmed but Dreamcatcher replied breezily, "He's got the hots for some Skylady, nothing unusual."

"Nothing unusual? I'd say that's mega unusual!" Krankcase exclaimed, wearing a expression of confused shock.

"Wolfgang likes a Skylander?! A law-abiding, goodness spreading Skylander?" Piped in Chompy Mage with equal suprise.

"Why don't we just tell everyone from her to the Academy while we're at it!" Wolfgang yelled in indignation, annoyed that everyone had to get involved in his private affairs. Why couldn't his comrades just mind their own for once?

Krankcase flashed a knowing smirk. "I'm not too surprised, it explains why he's been such a drip lately. Crooning over his secret lover."

"Maybe he's gonna go join the Skylanders!" Chompy Mage put in excitedly. "Best not to keep the soul mates separated."

"Who said anything about soul mates?!"

"Oh stop denying it, Wolf boy." Dreamcatcher rose from her position. "It as clear as the clouds that you have a thing for-"

"Enough!" Wolfgang stalked from the room, not wishing to her anymore of his team mates nonsense chatter.

"Little school kids! Gossiping like girls."

He left for the privacy of his own quarters, however he paused in the doorway, removing a small photograph from his pocket. The blurred picture of a sleek pink shape brought a dreamy smile to his muzzle and once again he was plunged back into his fantasy world.

**And there we have the first in this series of randomness. I actually quite like this pairing, I have no clue how it would work but I agree with Dreamcatcher, it's sweet. This one is kind of long but each oneshot will have a varying length, some will be short while others will be a bit longer. They will also be in no particular order to keep things interesting. **

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading :) **


End file.
